A drive cable realized as a helical cable for a movable vehicle element is known from DE 10 2010 055 809 B4. This drive cable comprises a cable body which is realized having a flexible cable core wrapped with a spiral following a helical line. The spiral works like a toothing and can be engaged with a drive gearwheel driven by a drive motor. In order to reduce noise generated by actuating the drive cable, the drive cable is additionally provided with a flock. The flock, however, is subject to wear during the service life of the drive cable, which in turn negatively affects the noise behavior of the drive cable. Moreover, the spiral can exhibit an unintended noise behavior at any defective point in the cable guide.